A lens drive device which is mounted on a cell phone with a camera or a digital camera includes a fixed body, a movable body having a lens, a magnetic drive mechanism for magnetically driving the movable body in an optical axis direction of the lens, and a spring member which is connected between the fixed body and the movable body. The movable body is driven in the optical axis direction by utilizing a thrust force of the magnetic drive mechanism and an urging force of the spring member. Therefore, in the lens drive device, an electric current is required to be supplied from outside to the coil which is held by the movable body through a terminal. Further, in the lens drive device, a ground terminal may be connected to a yoke which covers the movable body and the magnetic drive mechanism for preventing electromagnetic noises from penetrating inside from outside or from being transmitted outside from inside.
A structure of the terminal has been proposed in which the spring member is divided into a plurality of spring pieces and a part of the spring piece is bent to form the terminal (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-122470).
However, since the spring member (spring piece) is formed of an extremely thin plate in consideration of elasticity, it is too weak in mechanical strength for utilizing as the terminal. Further, since the yoke is formed by drawing working, it is also formed of a thin plate. Therefore, it is difficult to integrally form the ground terminal in the yoke. Further, when the ground terminal is integrally formed in the yoke, since its mechanical strength is weak, the ground terminal may be deformed by an external force at the time of assembling work where the yoke is mounted on the lens drive device or at the time of transportation or forming in line of the yokes.
In order to solve the problem, the present inventors propose that the ground terminal is formed by using a different structural member from the spring member and the yoke and that the ground terminal is fixed to the yoke by soldering or the like. However, when the ground terminal is formed of another member, the ground terminal is required to draw outside of the yoke and a structure for supporting the ground terminal is required. In order to attain this structure, it is conceivable that the ground terminal is disposed on a member structuring the fixed body so that the ground terminal is supported by the fixed body and the ground terminal is drawn outside through abutting portions of two structural members, for example, through abutting portions of a base that is disposed on an imaging element side and the yoke. However, if this structure is adopted, a gap space may occur between the abutting portions of the base with the yoke and thus the gap space may occur problems such as variation of the dimension of the lens drive device.